Apparatuses and methods for measuring components of biological fluids as well as test strips for use in such devices are well known. Typically, the test strips are stored in a disposable container that is separate from the apparatus that measures the fluid component of interest. A test strip is removed from the container, a sample of fluid is dispensed onto the strip, and the strip is inserted into a photometric or electrochemical meter for analysis of the desired component. After analysis is completed, the test strip is extracted from the meter and the strip disposed.
Ease of use of hand held test strip dispensers and meters is important particularly for those dispensers that will be used by persons with diminished hand-eye coordination or finger sensation. For example, persons with diabetes typically have either or both impaired vision and diminished fingertip sensation. Such persons must use test strips and meters to test their blood glucose levels a number of times a day. However, the typical test strip is only several millimeters in width and length and, thus, difficult to manipulate. Additionally, conventional strips are typically packed in small, cylindrical containers from which it is difficult to easily extract a single strip.